La partida del tren, el inicio del amor
by RavenMore
Summary: Un tren saliendo de Boston a New York, no pareceria gran novedad. Tampoco el que se subieran una mujer y un hombre en el mismo vagon. La novedad seria lo que el hombre ha tenido que hacer para encontrar a la mujer. Y mas si estos se llaman Karai Oroku y Leonardo Hamato. One Shot AU.


Nota: Este es mi primer fic de TMNT, es un AU, les aclaro. Espero que les guste.

Otra nota: La serie no es mia, es de sus autores **originales**, la version actual, cierto, atraera a los niños, pero no es nada fiel ni a los comics ni a las series originales.

Ultima nota: En este AU todos son humanos... y lo unico que rescato de la serie del 2012 es el look de Karai, aunque con el cabello completamente negro.

* * *

**La partida del tren, el inicio del amor**

* * *

Summary: Un tren saliendo de Boston a New York, no pareceria gran novedad. Tampoco el que se subieran una mujer y un hombre en el mismo vagon. La novedad seria lo que el hombre ha tenido que hacer para encontrar a la mujer. Y mas si estos se llaman Karai Oroku y Leonardo Hamato. One Shot AU.

* * *

**KARAI POV:**

En estos momentos ni siquiera sabia hacia donde iba, solo se que iba en un tren. No me importaba saber si mi padre me buscaba, en estos momentos solo queria escapar.

Primero empezare contando mi triste historia del porque estoy aqui, en un estudio, escribiendo mi triste, pero feliz, historia de amor.

Practicamente soy una persona incomprendida, mi familia solo vive y se deja llevar por los negocios, de pequeña mis padres me consentian en todo, pase mi infancia criada por niñeras, todas ellas malvadas por completo, cuando por fin tuve a mis diecisiete descubri mi triste verdad, mi madre habia muerto cuando solo tenia un año, fue terrible y me entere de la peor manera.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, frente a los jardines de mi gran mansion, a las afueras de Los Angeles, todo estaba de lo mas tranquilo, yo solo disfrutaba de mi tranquilidad y soledad.

A mis diecisete no tenia amigos, mis "padres" habian decidido ponerme tutores y enseñarme en casa, segun ellos asi no andaria con chicos de los barrios bajos y maleducados. No querian ni siquiera ponerme en una escuela privada, y no es que les importara el precio ni nada por el estilo, ellos simplemente decian que no querian que yo estuviera con niñitos mimados de la clase alta.

Estaba recostaba en mi amplio cuarto, la brisa que entraba por la ventana soplaba calidamente, mis cabellos estaban totalmente alborotados, sonreia ante la vista de la tarde, hasta que grite.

Rapidamente trate de ir rumbo a la puerta, pero falle, por mas que intentaba detener el dolor, no sucedia nada. Facilmente, puedo decir que decidi rendirme, ya me sentia muy mareada y con mucho dolor de estomago.

Me senti caer, lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue la cama de mi cuarto en el que estaba...

* * *

_-Karai, Karai estas bien?_

La voz de mi padre se escuchaba muy fuerte, podia decir que incluso estaba casi sobre mi.

_-Si, que paso?_

_-Simplemente Victoria trato de matarte poniendo un veneno que funciona lentamente en tu comida. Al parecer soborno a la cocinera para que lo pusiera alli._

_-Que?_ Ella no pudo hacer algo tan malo, mi madre nunca fue asi conmigo y nunca lo hubiera hecho, debio ser alguna otra persona.

_-Karai, debes saber la verdad, es hora de que te enteres. Ella,_ menciono pensativamente mientras fruncia el ceño. _No es tu madre, Karai._

_-Que? C...Como?_

_-Tu verdadera madre murio en un accidente, en la autopista. Fue mi culpa, _dijo con pesar,_ ella me encontro engañandola con Victoria y salio corriendo hacia su auto. Minutos despues me llamaron diciendo que habia muerto en el accidente._

_-COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ESCONDERME TAL COSA! NO ERES DIGNO DE SER LA PERSONA A LA QUE DEBO LLAMAR PADRE!_, podia sentir que estaba roja de la furia, el habia engañado a MI madre con una cualquiera, que por si fuera poco, ahora habia tratado de matarme.

_-No fue mi culpa, estaba borracho, ademas Victoria era su hermana. Hija, por favor, te lo suplico, comprende, no me queria, me dijo que solo queria mi fortuna y al ver que solo tenia ojos para ti se puso celosa y decidio matarte._

Hubo un momento de silencio, tras el cual segui con toda la serie de insultos:

_-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, ESTO NO TIENE PERDON!_

_-Pero..._ sus palabras ya no tenian valor para mi, _yo solo queria que tuvieras un figura materna, ella misma se ofrecio._

_-SABES QUE? LARGATE DE MI VIDA!_

_-Hija! No! Por favor! Perdo...na...me..._ papa se empezo a zarandear solo, no sabia lo que pasaba asi que llame a los doctores.

Cuando cayo al suelo pense lo peor, HABIA MATADO A MI PADRE!

Los doctores llegaron rapidamente y al ver como me encontraba, se dividieron y recurrieron a ayudarnos. Lo ultimo que senti fue un leve pinchazo en la parte interior del codo.

* * *

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Saki habia tenido su primer infarto, gracias a mi. Vivio solo seis años mas, fallecio cuando solo tenia 23 años. Gracias a Dios se divorcio de la perra de Victoria.

El habia tratado a toda costa merecer mi perdon, no se porque se empeñaba en eso, sabia que yo era muy testaruda como para perdonarle todo lo que me hizo.

Cuando murio, de un accidente, justo como habia muerto mi madre, solo me lamente por no haberlo perdonado antes, el habia sufrido varios desgraciados años que simplemene habian ido a dar directo a la basura.

Cuando cumpli mis dieciocho me mude rapidamente a un departamento de lujo, no muy lejos de mi verdadero hogar, Saki me visitaba los miercoles por la tarde, nunca faltaba.

Al cumplir mis veinte, y al culminar su vida, me dejo a cargo todo el gran Imperio Oroku. Era una famosa cadena de hoteles lujosos, estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo. Mis nuevos tutores me ayudaron y apoyaron en todo.

**MI VIDA EMPEZO JUSTO ALLI.**

A solo unos siete meses de su tragica muerte, todavia seguia triste, no habia sido justo no poder perdonarlo a tiempo. Bien, al menos lo habia perdonado, JUSTO ANTES DE MORIR.

Mi cadena de hoteles iba en progreso. Habia decidido estudiar en Harvard. Por suerte habia sido algo que mi padre habria aceptado, pues la universidad era privada.

Alli, gracias a Dios, conoci a mis mejores amigas: Monalisa, Venus y Kala, ellas estudiaban diseño, mientras yo estudiaba todo lo relacionado con empresas, realmente necesitaba sacar adelante mis hoteles.

El amor de mi vida llego un dia lluvioso, cuando estaba de vacaciones en Boston.

Habia comprado un calido y agradable piso en uno de los mas lujosos edificios que habia en la ciudad.

Me habia quedado acurrucada en el sofa, ese era el dia mas lluvioso de mi vida, y el dia en que lo conoceria. Encendi la TV mientras esperaba a que mis amigas regresaran de compras. Me aburri rapidamente, eran las 13:42, me levante ya casi sin energia y me decidi a hacer un viaje, queria salir de aqui, la muerte de mi padre me atormentaba por cualquier lugar donde estuviera, necesitaba salir y respirar aire libre.

Les escribi una nota y se la deje sobre el aparador, pronto se enterarian las chicas que volveria al dia siguiente, hice mis maletas y me puse unos jeans entubados de color negro con una abrigada blusa de color azul terciopelo y una bufanda blanca casi tirando al gris, y sali casi tropezando con una mesita de sala.

Al salir a la calle tome el primer taxi que paso, no queria molestar a mi chofer, que seguramente estaria junto a su esposa. Me dirigi al Grand Central Station, iba a tomar el tren.

Cuando llegue, pedi un boleto hacia New York, iria en busca de familiares de mi ''verdadera'' madre.

Subi al tren, todo estaba de lo mas tranquilo, me sente en el primer puesto que encontre, sin importarme que hubiera otra persona que pidiera el puesto.

El tren se empezo a mover lentamente, al inicio de mi partida, pero de repente el tren se detuvo con un fuerte chirrido. La puerta se abrio y por ella entro el hombre mas guapo que haya visto en vida. Era demasiado guapo a decir verdad, tenia el cabello color negro intenso que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, todo desordenado inconscientemente, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de color azul terciopelo, identico al mio, que se le amoldaba a unos notables musculos, con una bufanda negra.

Al parecer yo no era la unica que tenia frio, el misterioso hombre que no aparentaba mas de 25 años llevaba, ademas de la camisa, el pantalon y la bufanda, llevaba un grueso abrigo color gris.

El chico se sento justo en frente de mi, lo unico que nos separaba era la pequeña mesita que habia entre nosotros, decidi ignorarlo, pero no podia, simplemente me sacaba de onda no poder dejar de verlo, podia sentir como me taladraba con su intensa mirada. Saque mi libro de lo que fuera y me dedique a leer los primeros parrafos del prologo.

Cuando ya llevaba por lo minimo unas quince paginas, me detuve, voltee hacia su lado al sentir su fuerte mirada, que era de un hermoso color azul brillante, totalmente hipnotizante, al igual que su cabello.

_-Hola, soy Leonardo Hamato, no tuve tiempo de presentarme hace unos momentos,_ estaba muy apurado, su voz aterciopelada se parecia al rose del viento contra la seda.

_-Oh, hola, soy Karai Oroku._

_-Y bien, de donde eres?_

_-Pues, soy de Los Angeles, pero como no tengo con quien vivir alla, ahora estoy de vacaciones con mis amigas, en Boston,_ practicamente debia omitir que era la famosa dueña de la gran cadena de hoteles Imperial Oroku, solo esperaba que este desconocido no hubiera leido una de esas amarillistas revistas de chismes... _y tu?_

_-Que te puedo decir!_ suspiro largamente, _he estado viajando en toda esta semana, por cosas del trabajo, y justo hace unos momentos acabo de iniciar una persecucion de busca del amor de mi vida. Tienes novio? No quiero que me interpretes mal, solo quisiera saber mas sobre ti!_

Casi inmediatamente pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse, esta era una las cosas mas humillantes que podria haber pasado.

_-Se podria decir que soy una persona normal, con problemas normales y pues, de verdad no se que decirte, soy muy mala hablando, y no, no tengo novio,_ el me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veia como si se hubiera sacado la loteria.

_-Podemos empezar desde la casa._

Mi rostro se crispo de solo pensar en Victoria, era terrible imaginar a ella dirigiendo el Imperial Oroku y recordarla cuando estuvo a punto de matarme diciendome que comiera!

_-No, mejor no, dime algo de que hablar, al parecer te noto una gran aversion a los temas familiares. Que le paso a tu familia para que te sientas asi de triste?_ su cara parecia corrompida por el dolor, un dolor que no comprendia.

_-Es muy dificil de contar, mi madre biologica murio cuando tenia un ano, en un accidente, todo por culpa de mi padre, pues lo encontro engañandola con Victoria, la que crei que era mi madre hasta hace unos años cuando mi padre me dijo la verdad. Mi padre tuvo un infarto, sobrevivio a ese, pero no lo perdone por lo que le hizo a mi mama, vivio solo seis años mas, hace siete meses que murio y todavia me culpo por no haberlo perdonado a tiempo, aunque lo perdone el dia que murio, Leonardo,_ solloce, _el murio en mis brazos._

Termine llorando por mi tristeza embargada, no era justo que el hubiera sufrido por la espera de mi perdon, no era justo que yo sufriera por su maldita muerte, no era justo que muriera en mis brazos.

De pronto lo menos esperado sucedio: se sento a mi lado y me rodeo con sus calidos y fuertes brazos, tuve una sensacion inexplicable, era como si ese fuera mi propio hogar. Me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras me decia que me desahogara, no entendia como era que una persona casi desconocida podia hacerme sentir este tipo de sensaciones, pero como lo habia dicho, no podia hacerme ilusiones, el habia dicho que iba a emprender su marcha en busca del amor de su vida, uno que no era yo.

Me separe levemente de el, me confundia un poco no poder entender como es que en un tren te encuentres a la persona que te hace mover el piso y que ella busque otra, ademas el era un completo desconocido que habia conocido en un tren casi vacio.

A mis veintitres yo tambien hubiera esperado tener el amor de mi vida, me hubiera gustado conocerlo antes de lo sucedido con mi padre, en otra epoca, en otro lugar!

_-Karai, se que es muy rapido, que tal vez ni siquiera me conozcas, pero he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida,_ se me pusieron los pelos de punta, no se por que, pero tenia la sensacion de que algo dentro de mi se rompia, _Karai, quiero conocerte, ayudarte, amarte, tal vez mas de lo que te amo, no me importa cusl sea el obstaculo, solo quiero que me dejes amarte!_

_-Leonardo, yo..._

No me dejo terminar, me dio un suave beso en los labios y me dijo:

_-Karai, no me importa la posicion social, no me importa nada, te daria mi vida si me lo pidieras, quiero ser alguien en tu vida, mas que un simple desconocido, Karai, por favor, permiteme quererte. Karai te amo desde que te vi en el hospital, te amo desde siempre. La primera sensacion que tuve al verte fue como si ya te conociera, fue como, no se, es inexplicable, siento que te conozco... de toda la vida._

* * *

Desde ese dia habia conocido al hombre mas maravilloso en toda la faz de la tierra, durante el viaje nos fuimos conociendo, tenia 26 años, era empresario, al igual que yo. Sabia todo sobre mi fortuna, pero me aseguro que no me queria por eso, sino por mi, porque de verdad me amaba! Su familia tenia una empresa especializada en la asesoria de empresas, ademas de otros negocios.

Esperaba que despues de algunos años, tener una familia, una casa, hijos, incluso un perro. Por ahora vivia con su padre adoptivo y hermanos carnales. Su padre, el doctor Hamato Yoshi era un medico muy reconocido, de hecho, el habia sido quien habia socorrido a Saki cuando le dio el infarto.

Sus hermanos menores, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Angel, tenian una empresa de seguros y siempre regresaban tarde del trabajo, pero que siempre decian de pequeños que cuando estuvieran mayores y tuvieran esposas iban a regresar mas temprano, si claro...

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, me dijo que el realmente me perseguia, durante todos estos años, desde Los Angeles hasta Boston **(por si no lo saben, nomas son como 4000 km)**, en fin, abandone mi busqueda por familiares, sabia que seguramente, como me habia dicho Saki, no habria ninguno, dado que mi madre, aparte de la zorra, no tenia hermanos y sus padres murieron hacia muchos años.

Mis amigas, se llevaban muy bien con Leo, yo queria que nos casaramos dentro de unos meses, pero la verdad el no sabia porque realmente, cuando le dije que queria entregarle mi inocencia, lo primero que me dijo fue que seria despues de nuestra boda. Tengo que reconocer que si fue adecuadamente criado a la manera tradicional japonesa, a pesar de que ni el ni sus hermanos tienen ese origen.

El dia que me llevo a conocer a su padre fue estupendo, sus hermanos decian que debiamos casarnos pronto, ya que, segun el idiota rubio de Miguel Angel, y el cerebrito castaño de Donatello, sobre todo, teniamos un alto nivel de atraccion o quimica, lo que hizo que nos pusieramos mas rojos que un tomate.

* * *

El mejor momento de mi vida llego a los siete meses de novios, en ese entonces ya tenia veinticuatro, celebre mi cumpleaños con Leonardo, ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida, el me llevo a un mirador y vimos una pelicula, cuando pense que trataba de romper nuestra relacion, realmente fui demasiado patetica, estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando ocurrio todo lo contrario:

_-Karai, se que tal vez sea muy rapido, solo han pasado siete meses, pero he tomado una decision, una decision que cambiara nuestras vidas. Karai, eres la persona que ha cambiado mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me encantaria que fueras la madre de mis hijos, me gustaria compartir todas las noches contigo, quisiera que esta decision sea la mejor que hayamos tomado. Quiero amarte eternamente! Karai, aceptarias ser mi amor por siempre, hasta la eternidad?_

Oh, mi Dios, el me estaba pidiendo matrimonio bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, esto era tan romantico, por mas que yo no lo sea. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabia que decir, tenia un nudo en la garganta!

_-Si, si Leonardo, acepto ser tu esposa y amarte por siempre!_ me arroje a sus brazos y nos unimos en un tierno beso.

* * *

Mi boda fue la mejor del año, salio en muchisimas revistas y periodicos, ese dia tenia un hermoso vestido, todos mis seres queridos me rodeaban, era un momento muy especial.

Esa misma noche Leonardo y yo tomamos un avion hacia Hawaii, el sitio era muy bello, habia muchas palmeras, pero a tan altas horas de la noche no pudimos ver a nadie, solo vimos a la recepcionista del hotel y al portero.

Apenas entramos en el elevador Leonardo me levanto en vilo, dandome un gran susto. Por suerte las maletas las habian subido mientras nosotros comprobabamos los papeles.

Abrio la puerta con una sorprendente maniobra, ni siquiera la note, me dejo reposando en la cama.

_-Karai, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial para nosotros._

No lo deje terminar y le salte encima, aqui hacia demasiado calor, seguramente era el clima. Nuestros besos eran voraces, pronto tendria mis labios hinchados.

Me agarro por el trasero y me subio a sus caderas a la vez que se apoyaba en una pared mientras sus exploradoras manos iban desabrochando los botones de mi vestido.

Podia sentirlo como el tambien habia esperado el momento, haciendo que yo me sobresaltara, me estremeci suavemente entre sus calientes manos.

Me senti muy excitada por las sensaciones que eran todas nuevas para mi, cuando por fin Leonardo logro desabrochar completamente mi vestido me dejo caer suavemente sobre la suave cama. Estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones que sentia que hasta se me olvido desnudar a Leonardo. Se levanto y se me quedo mirando por unos segundos.

Me tapee cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda frente a el, apuesto a que tenia las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

_-Karai, si supieras cuantas veces he soñado con este momento! No aguanto mas..._ su voz estaba muy ronca, se podia decir que ni se le entendia mucho. Sus ojos eran de un negro muy oscuro.

Halo los botones de su camisa, en busca de abrirlos y la paciencia se le fue, lo note justo cuando los botones que me faltaban desabrochar cayeron en el borde de la cama.

Practicamente se lanzo sobre mi, sus grandes, pero suaves manos me recorrieron la cintura hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales ya no aguantaban. Su cuerpo se sentia muy caliente sobre mi, ya no aguantaba mas, lo queria a el, ahora.

_-Leo... Leonardo!_ mis palabras y pensamientos no era del todo coherentes, siempre que hacia una nueva maniobra se me iba el hilo de la cordura.

_-Dime Karai!_ casi ni me prestaba atencion, estaba mirando mis senos con ojos hambrientos.

_-Te quiero ya!_

_-Tus deseos son ordenes,_ se quito los pantalones, quedandose solo con unos boxer de color negro, los me hizo dar miedo, no podia creer lo que iba a pasar, el parecio leer mi mirada.

_-Note preocupes mi Karai, no te hare daño._

De un solo movimiento se quedo desnudo, para despues acercase como si fuera un puma a punto de cazar a su presa, y yo era la presa. Me beso ferozmente mientras sus manos recorrian mis caderas hasta llegar a tocar cada rincon de mi cuerpo, tan suavemente que hizo que gimiera ante la sensacion! Todo era tan placentero! Me sentia como poseida, pero sabia lo que queria! Aparte sus manos y lo agarre por los hombros, el me miro con confusion.

_-TE QUIERO YA!_ el sonrio en respuesta y empezo poco a poco todo, primeramente la entrega de nuestras viriginidades...

_-Argh, Karaaaaaai!_ Leonardo hecho su cabeza hacia atras al sentir nuestra friccion, encajabamos perfectamente. Empezo a moverse lentamente hasta que le dije que fuera mas rapido.

Podia sentir nuestros movimientos una y otra vez hasta que senti como mi cuerpo se tensaba.

_-Karai, hazlo por mi, llega por favor, Argh!_ su cabeza se hecho hacia atras justo al tiempo en que ambos llegabamos al mejor climax de todos.

Se dejo caer a mi lado y empezo a acariciarme la cara, como si fuera el mas fragil de los cristales.

_-Te amo! Te amo con toda mi vida, Karai._

_-Te amo, mas de lo que te imaginas Leonardo._

Esa noche repetimos muchas veces nuestras rondas, cada una mejor que otra.

* * *

Mi luna de miel paso y al mes siguiente ya estabamos de vuelta en casa, Leonardo y yo nos mudamos a una nueva mansion en New York, el abrio una nueva empresa alli.

El tiempo paso volando hasta que, cuando ya teniamos 5 meses de casados, yo, la ahora señora Karai Hamato, descubri lo mejor que me podia suceder...

Tome mi Audi A3 y me fui casi volando a sus oficinas. Justo cuando estaba por entrar a su oficina me senti con un terrible dolor de cabeza, nauseas, cansancio, no pude mas, solo pude ver como mi Leonardo venia muy espantado antes de cerrar los ojos...

* * *

_-Karai, Karai, habla, que te sucede? Karai, hablame, no me dejes!_ Fue lo primero que oi al verlo sentado al lado mio, en una cuarto de hospital, como odio estar limitada. Al verme reaccionar vino de inmediato a mi, y al tocar su cara... Senti algo liquido caer en mi frente. Por Dios, Leonardo estaba llorando._ Karai no me... dejes. Sabes que puedo morir sin ti, Karai, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, lo sabes! Daria hasta mi vida!_

En ese momento termine de notar lo poco que me faltaba ver de la personalidad de mi Leonardo: por mas que el rebelde pelirrojo de Rafael lo llame _"El intrepido", "El sin miedo"_, etc, etc, si tenia un miedo muy fuerte: miedo a perderme.

_-Estoy bien, solo queria verte... y darte una noticia._

_-Dime,_ sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que parecian los de un niño cuando le dan una paleta... o cuando come una pizza. Habitos desde niño con sus hermanos.

_-Vamos a ser padres, amor, lo oiste? Seremos padres._

Se quedo unos segundos en shock, se espeaba cualquier cosa menos esto, lo pude notar. Aunque despues de la impresion mostro una cara que no me dejo duda de su opinion:

_-ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ, Karai!_ sus brazos me rodearon y me abrazaron en la cama en donde me encontraba y empezo a llenarme la cara de besos.

* * *

En fin, esa fue toda mi triste historia, han pasado tres felices años en los cuales mi relacion con Leonardo se ha ido solidificando, tenemos una hija a la que amamos con el alma y...

_-Amor, ya llegamos!_

_-Estoy aca, en el estudio,_ grite mientras entraba con nuestra hija, Miwa Hamato, sentada en el hombro. Ella es casi mi entera imagen, a excepcion de esos ojos azules que siempre me fascinaron, y agradezco a Dios que los haya heredado de su padre. Ambos habian salido durante la tarde para buscarme otro de mis antojos. Si, si estoy embarazada, otra vez!

_-Como esta mi esposa embarazada?_ dijo Leonardo sentandose a mi lado en el sillon con Miwa en las piernas.

_-Cansada, ya escribi toda mi historia, no dejare que la leas, es mi diario._

_-Pero es el diario de nuestro amor,_ dijo haciendo un puchero.

_-Sabes que por ti daria hasta mi vida, pero no dejare que lo leas, por ahora..._

_-Esta bien, no hay problema, solo mira lo que tengo,_ dijo señalandose a la mano.

_-A ver que es..._ lo tome para verlo, _por fin, ya era hora._

_-Si, ya empezaba a pensar que Rafael iba a ser de esos solteros codiciados tipo Tony Stark, gracias a Dios que no._

_-Y no solo a Dios, tambien a Monalisa, son tal para cual._

_-Bueno,_ dijo lanzando un suspiro, _solo espero dos cosas: que mi hermano el pelirrojo no se niegue en el altar, y que Donatello y Miguel Angel por fin se decidan._

_-Por favor,_ decidi seguirle con el juego, _por el bien de Venus y Kala._

En eso Miwa se acerco, y estirandome el vestido, me pregunta inocentemente:

_-Mami, vamos a ir a la boda del tio Rafi?_ Si, de todos sus tios, se habia encariñado especialmente con el, el por que, no lo se, pero esta bien.

_-Claro que si Miwa, vamos a ir, alli veras a tus tios y a otros niños. Que dices?_ Pregunta Leonardo mientras la levanta en sus brazos.

_-Yupiiii!_ Contesta dulce y tiernamente.

Al ver esta escena de mi familia, no puedo menos que sentirme agradecida porque me haya tocado esto: un esposo, una hija, una familia. Todo a partir de un viaje en tren... ese fue el inicio de nuestro amor.

* * *

Que les parecio? Tiene un poco de todo, espero que les haya gustado, aqui les dejo mi humilde aportacion, saludos.


End file.
